Unexpected Visitor
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Prompt: Brenda/Sharon; Safeword unexpected


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

_Prompt: Brenda/Sharon; Safeword + unexpected_

Brenda's undressing and getting ready to take a shower when her doorbell rings. She looks at the time and is surprised that anyone would be stopping by after nine o'clock. She pulls her shirt back down over her head and rushes to the door, bare feet padding on the wood floor of her apartment. She nearly walks into one of the boxes that she still hasn't unpacked from when she moved out of the house she had shared with Fritz and into the apartment.

"Comin', I'm comin'," she answers at the sound of another ring. She gets to the door and looks through the peephole. "Sharon," she says with confusion. Never has Sharon come over unexpectedly before, and after what happened two weeks ago, Brenda was sure she wouldn't be seeing Sharon outside of work altogether.

Brenda quickly unchains and unlocks the door, opening it to reveal Sharon on the other side, still dressed in the clothes Brenda had seen her in earlier. Brenda steps aside and opens her mouth to ask Sharon what she's doing there, but instead of getting an answer, Brenda feels Sharon hands on her face and the other woman's body against her own. It nearly takes her breath away, the quick move, but unexpected as it is, Brenda's more than eager to reciprocate the feeling of lips moving against her own in a feverish kiss.

Brenda barely has time to lock her door before Sharon's walking her down the small hall to the bedroom. Time is moving by faster than usual and her heart is pounding to keep up with it, keep up with Sharon. Sharon's kissing her, and Brenda's still not sure why Sharon's there - besides for the obvious reason. Thinking isn't an option, though, not when Brenda's led to her bed and Sharon pushes her down, looking at her like an animal about to devour its prey. The knowledge that Sharon can and will do just that makes Brenda moan as she crawls backwards to the middle of the bed.

Finally catching her breath, Brenda watches as Sharon steps out of her heels, shortening her height, and then unbuttons her black blazer with quick flicks of her wrist. Brenda's eyes drag up to meet Sharon's, brown meeting smoldering green. Brenda's bottom lip is pulled into her mouth and her thighs are pushed together tightly as she tries to slow down the throbbing between them that started at the first touch of Sharon's lips on her own.

"Take off your clothes," Sharon orders.

They're her first words spoken, the first she's spoken to Brenda in days. Brenda expected that maybe an explanation would come first; after not speaking to someone for two weeks, one would think you'd explain why you show up in the middle of the night.

"Clothes, Brenda." Sharon's tone tells her she's not to ask any questions - so she doesn't.

The two of them remove their clothing without saying a word to each other. Shirts are pulled over heads, pants are slid down thighs, bras unclasped and dropped down wherever they land, and then Brenda pulls Sharon to the bed. Sharon comes without hesitation, their lips coming together in a harsh kiss as Sharon pushes Brenda down flat on her back and grinds down against her. Brenda feels the delicious heat of Sharon's wet cotton against the thigh trapped between Sharon's thighs and the intense feeling of arousal sparking like fireworks everywhere. It's all so good.

Sharon moves her mouth from Brenda's lips and starts kissing down her long neck. Brenda's eyes roll back slightly with every perfectly placed kiss, the suction just right as soft lips suck over her fluttering pulse point. Brenda rubs her lips together, the taste of Sharon's mouth and the wine Brenda had been drinking earlier mixing as a deep hum forms in the blonde's throat.

"Sharon," Brenda moans, reaching down to get her fingers in the thick, brown hair that's tickling her bare chest.

Sharon looks up and through thick lashes, her gaze full of lust and desire. But beneath that there's a fire burning. Sharon keeps her eyes on Brenda's while her head goes lower and she licks the space between Brenda's full breasts while taking them into her hands. Brenda moans, brown eyes darkening to a shade of brown that is almost black. The look of satisfaction on Sharon's face transforms into something unreadable when she suddenly gets up.

"What's wrong?" Brenda asks, sitting up.

Sharon glances over her shoulder as she walks to a dresser. For the first time, Sharon smiles at her. "I'm just grabbing a few things," she says, focusing on the top drawer as she opens it.

Brenda moves over so her head rests atop of her pillow. Sharon pulls out a long, satin scarf-like material and slides it between her hands. Brenda licks her lips and feels her pulse quicken slightly - it's going to be one of those nights. But when Sharon returns to the bed and straddles Brenda's waist, Brenda's not expecting what comes next.

Her hands are taken into Sharon's, her wrists kissed slowly, and then they are raised above her head. Sharon hums with delight as she looks into Brenda's eyes, and Brenda herself smiles, the race of her heart unable to stop how much she enjoys the way she can see Sharon slowly calming down from the urgent way she had been from the moment she walked in.

"Is this okay?" Sharon asks as she starts to bind Brenda's wrists together, her breasts above Brenda's face as she leans forward.

Brenda is so close, so close. If she just tilts her head up, her mouth can wrap around an erect nipple, suckle on sensitive flesh. A sharp pull on the satin reminds Brenda that Sharon had asked her a question. She nods her head, answering with a simple "yes".

Her mind is still wrapping around what is happening when she hears Sharon speaking into her ear. "Safeword?" she purrs. Her teeth clamp around the tender lobe once the word is spoken.

Brenda hisses, turning to look at the other woman, whose eyes flash again with all the wicked things she's planning on doing. "Sharon," she says, the woman's name barely passing the lump in her throat.

Sharon firmly cups Brenda's center through her damp panties as she speaks into Brenda's ear once again. "Safeword, Brenda, or I stop and go home."

Brenda's eyes widen, yet she still answers with the same word she always uses. Everything that happens after that for a while is a blur. Sharon doesn't say much, and Brenda can hardly breathe or stop moaning as Sharon teases her until she's trembling and pulling repeatedly on her restraints. It's not until she's about to come and Sharon pulls away, her fingers slipping out of Brenda's clenching center, that Brenda can focus again. She knows Sharon's left her, but that's all she really knows.

It's unbearable. She wonders how long Sharon really expects her to wait like this: hands bound to a bed while her sweaty body pulsates everywhere, a blindfold covering her eyes so she's unable to see. It's torture in a way that she has never experienced with Sharon. Usually she is the one making Sharon wait, making Sharon beg for more. Brenda's the one usually in control, because she likes it and Sharon always insisted it be that way. So this change is new, new and unexpected. Brenda's enjoying it, but she needs Sharon to give her what she wants.

Brenda yanks at her restraints, already knowing they are secure but needing to prove it to her mind. The only thing she accomplishes is making the material wrapped round her wrists rub against her skin, making it begin to burn slightly from where it was already hurting. She sighs and tries relaxing, knowing all she can really do is wait for Sharon to come back.

She tries to figure out what Sharon's planning next, but all she can hear is the sound of her own heart racing, her blood rushing. Skin still burning and tingling from Sharon's touch, breath fighting to become even, Brenda just wants to come. She needs it, like she needs chocolate after a bad day. She needs Sharon's mouth, fingers, or...anything. She needs to release the two-week build up that not being able to touch or be touched by Sharon has caused.

The bed dips again and Sharon's back. Before Brenda can open her mouth to plead to be fucked properly, she feels Sharon's tongue licking at the side of her neck - small swirls with her tongue and then long swipes up and down the length. Brenda's entire body arches, back lifting slightly from the bed, feet bearing down, head tilting back, legs spread widely as her ass presses down into the mattress. She moans freely, deeply, senses being sent into overdrive all over again. Sharon always knew how to do that; she barely has to touch her to have Brenda practically melting with need and arousal.

Sharon's mouth leaves Brenda's neck and heads to her ear, tongue flicking and lips sucking. Brenda hears the sound of Sharon's breathing, feels her hot breath on her own damp skin. She moans, her head turning to her right side, attempting to get closer to Sharon. In response, Brenda feels blunt nails trailing up her inner thigh, coming teasingly close to her throbbing center, only to purposely avoid it and continue up her abdomen. Brenda whines, wanting more than Sharon's giving her - but right now Sharon's calling the shots.

A wet tongue caresses Brenda's ear and then dips in, flickering slowly in a way that has Brenda gasping, wanting to feel Sharon's tongue on other parts of her body. The hand on her rapidly rising and falling stomach glides all the way to Brenda's wrists, and then Sharon is no longer at her ear. She can feel kisses being placed along her arms, strong swipes across the creases of her elbows, and then finally slow, gentle brushes of lips at her wrists as Sharon unties her.

"Don't move them yet," Sharon says, close to Brenda's ear once again. Brenda stays perfectly still once Sharon releases her.

Brenda wonders if she will remove the blindfold, but nothing else happens for a long moment. Her arms, even more now than before, are aching from the way they are being held, and her body is uncontrollably shivering with anticipation. She licks her lips, wishing she could see and use her hands. She knows Sharon's still there; she can smell her, feel the heat radiating from the other woman's body. Is Sharon just watching her, receiving pleasure from having Brenda like this? Sharon must really enjoy the view she knows the position offers: breasts thrusting outward, ribs being outlined from the arch of her back, legs widely spread, her glistening center on full display.

Brenda inhales quickly when a single fingernail trails down from the dip of her throat to her navel, a little harder than she was expecting - not that she's even sure what to expect anymore. The skin tingles, a burning sensation, one that only throws fuel into the fire that's making her core throb.

"Please," she hears herself breathe, her hips lifting.

A small chuckle meets her ear, just before she feels fingers slipping through her wetness, immediately sliding into her. "Mmmmm," Sharon moans into her ear, and Brenda's easily forgetting how to breathe again.

Two fingers, maybe three - Brenda can't quite tell - start slowly going in and out of her, feeling the ridges and different textures inside her. It's almost enough, she realizes. She can come just like this if Sharon keeps gradually picking up her pace, her fingers twisting, knuckles grazing her entrance. But Sharon, relentlessly teasing Sharon, stops when she's on the brink again. Her fingers slow down, and then they come to a stop, Brenda's walls clenching tightly around her, not wanting to lose the contact again.

"Sharon, please," she begs with her ragged breath. She can feel her eyes burning behind the blindfold, her heart hammering in her chest. She's so close. "Please don't stop," she pleads again, her voice sounding foreign to her ears.

"Shhhh."

Sharon kisses the side of her neck, and then her chest, lips staying pressed over her rapidly beating heart for a long moment. Brenda arches her chest up, wanting to bring her hands down to Sharon's head - but she doesn't. She gives Sharon what she wants: the moment to show her that this isn't just sex. Despite the argument they had two weeks ago, where Brenda said a few things she regretted immediately after, Brenda has always known that. From the moment Sharon first gave up all her control to Brenda in the bedroom, Brenda knew. And now, as soft kisses are slowly dropped along the side of her body, Brenda knows it more than ever.

"I know what you need," Sharon whispers huskily, her breath being felt against Brenda's wet center.

Brenda wants to be able to see, needing to watch Sharon in this moment, wanting to see the look in Sharon's eyes. Instead, she has to settle for imagining it. Sharon's fingers slowly pull out of her, fingertips brushing over that sensitive spot deep inside her first. Brenda grips the wood bars of the headboard and holds back a groan, her body arching again. She feels wet fingers on her lips a moment later, and without being prompted, her full lips part and she takes Sharon's fingers into her mouth. She sucks greedily, enjoying the taste of herself and knowing Sharon's eyes are most likely glued to the erotic sight in front of her. She sucks and licks until the taste of herself is barely there.

Sharon's fingers slide out of Brenda's mouth and glide down her body. She shivers as the cool air washes over her wet skin. Sharon grips Brenda's hips and pulls her down a little. Again, Brenda shivers, but this time with anticipation. She can feel Sharon's breath on her; she knows what's to come. She can only hope that this time Sharon won't just bring her to the edge. She needs the release.

Like lightning hitting metal, Sharon's tongue licks over Brenda's clit and causes electrifying shocks to ricochet through Brenda's body. "Ooh," she sighs. Her hips raise, only to be pushed back down by Sharon's splayed hands.

She's already so close that each time Sharon lets her tongue slip between Brenda's folds and swirl over her clitoris the blonde feels like she's going to implode. It's intense and immediate, Sharon's talented tongue making her entire body convulse with pleasure. Sharon knows exactly what she's doing, and, like she says, she knows just what Brenda needs. The teasing, pushing her to the edge: Sharon wants Brenda to receive the utmost pleasure.

"F-f-fuck," she swears. Sharon's lips wrap around her hard clit and begin to suck. Oh yes, she's sure Sharon's giving her all she can possibly want.

She can feel Sharon hum around her, the vibration of it being sent through the pulsing nerves that Sharon's sucking on relentlessly. Only being held down by Sharon's hands, she still writhes and bucks her hips, pushing up into Sharon's mouth. Sharon pulls her lips from Brenda's clitoris and the tip of her tongue swirls around her entrance, licking and tasting. Brenda doesn't need to see it to know Sharon's enjoying herself - she always does.

Brenda feels Sharon's hands slide up her stomach and go to her breasts. Thumbs and forefingers tweak sensitive peaks as Brenda breathlessly tries to keep up with all the delicious sensations she's feeling. Her nipples are rolled and Sharon's mouth is all over her blood engorged center. She sucks Brenda's folds into her mouth, licks and nibbles around, flicks her tongue around Brenda's core, skillfully reducing Brenda to a whimpering mess before wrapping her lips Brenda's clit again.

"Puh..." The word please won't even make it out, her cries and gasps preventing her from saying anything coherent. When she feels Sharon's hand leave her breast and a finger slides into her liquid heat, she knows the moment has finally come.

_Yes, yes, yes,_ she chants in her head. Behind her eyes sparks of light start to blind her, more than the blindfold still on her is already doing. Sharon sucks faster and Brenda's body is unable to stay down on the bed. She springs up, her hands clutching the sheets, holding on for dear life as she begins to spasm. She can hear Sharon moan as her own head falls back, her mouth open in a silent cry. Her orgasm hits her, hard and so good, wave after wave of pleasure that soon becomes so intense that she feels her eyes burning once again.

Brenda sucks in a long, deep breath and then falls down onto the bed. She's breathing heavily when she feels Sharon untie the blindfold and softly kiss her temple. Brenda can only sigh at the touch, closing her eyes and letting Sharon press lingering kisses wherever her lips land.

When Brenda opens her eyes, Sharon's arm is wrapped around her and her head is resting on Sharon's chest. Brenda turns her head and looks up at Sharon. She lifts her head and gently caresses Sharon's lips with her own. She feels Sharon smile beneath her mouth and pulls back.

"I'm sorry," Brenda whispers. There's more to be said, more that she knows Sharon deserves to hear, but that's all Brenda is given the chance to say.

Sharon places her fingers on Brenda's lips and smiles. "I know, and so am I. We both said things we shouldn't have, but I'm here because I know that."

"I-"

Sharon shakes her head. "Not tonight. Right now," she whispers, her hand squeezing Brenda's hip, "this is all I need."

Brenda nods understandingly and places her head back on Sharon's chest, listening to the sound of her heart beating for a few more minutes.

The end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
